The Mane Six and Autobots reunite
This is how The Mane Six and Autobots reunite goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. is driving in his rusty 1973 Marmon semi cab-over truck mode with the Mane Six standing beside him Optimus Prime: (voice) Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots. Optimus is driving, a white Western Star 5700 Custom semi-truck passes by and Optimus scans it and changes into it in his color Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Major Malfunction, Sideswipe, Crosshairs, and Drift are driving through the desert in vehicle mode. Hound sees Optimus in truck mode Hound: Oh yeah. Oh yeah! He's back! He's alive! his gun in the air Optimus is here! and Nighlock meet Mac and Skylor holds Skylor's hand Drift: At last, there's hope after all. jumps off a cliff and transforms to helicopter mode and flies to the meeting point drives up and the Autobots transform to robot mode and see their friends Crosshairs: Ha ha yes. Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy's back. I knew you'd make it. I never doubted. transforms to robot mode and lands next to Crosshairs Drift: We got your warning. We've been waiting. Hound: Oh yeah, boom time. We got the gang back together. transforms from his black and yellow 1967 Chevrolet Camara vehicle mode to robot mode Rainbow Dash: Ironhide! Ironhide: Rainbow Dash! Dash and Ironhide share a fist bump Rainbow Dash: Miss me, tough guy? Ironhide: I sure did. Pinkie Pie: Jazz! Jazz: Pinkie Pie! Pie and Jazz share a hug Pinkie Pie: Was it lonely while I wasn't around? Jazz: Yeah. Rarity: Bumblebee! Bumblebee: Rarity! and Bumblebee hug Rarity: It is good to see you again, darling. Bumblebee: To that, Rarity, I have to agree. Applejack: Sideswipe! Sideswipe: Applejack! and Sideswipe bump fists Applejack: How you holdin' up, tough guy? Sideswipe: Good. Fluttershy: Ratchet! Ratchet: Fluttershy! and Ratchet imitate an explosion Fluttershy: Glad we're back together. Ratchet: Yeah. transforms to robot mode and looks at Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Long time, no see, big fella. Optimus Prime: Long time, no see to you too. Twilight Sparkle: We have so much to talk about. Optimus Prime: We do indeed. Nighlock, and Sombra ride up Optimus Prime: The Cybertronians were asked to play by Equestria's rules. Well, the rules have just changed. Hound: Mercenaries, bunch of backstabbing weasels. Drift: Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation. Hound: What are you saying? Drift: It’s a haiku. Hound: Cut the stuff before I drop a grenade down your throat! Drift: a sword Try it, you'll be dead! Hound: Oh please pull it. Please do it. Bumblebee: You know what just save us so much time. Crosshairs: Well raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our pleasant little Equestrian vacation. So who are the newbies? Twilight Sparkle: Who are you and the other two? Optimus Prime: Girls, this is Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs. at night Optimus Prime: So there's been no signs of any others? Hound: Nada. Drift: We're all that's left. Crosshairs: They're picking us off one by one. Hound: We’re the pathetic dirty ninesome. And you make ten. Major Malfunction: Me, Anthony, and Sombra were unable to rescue Leadfoot, and we haven't found the others. Rainbow Dash: Well, once again, we're on the run from the government. Only this time, the Canterlot Warriors have been declared outlaws. Applejack: She makes a good point. Twilight Sparkle: Well for the record, I'm hiding out with Optimus. Drift: Sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command. Despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child. Bumblebee: This child is about to beat you up. Drift: He brings us shame. looks at Nighlock looks at Optimus and Twilight Sombra: Mac, Tirek's helping Lockdown hunting the Autobots. Optimus Prime: at Twilight then to the Autobots, Nighlock, and Sombra (who is watching cat videos) Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and equines are helping. We need to know why. that moment, Malfunction's minicon, Minibot, comes out Minibot: Listen, Prime, I may not know why. But I know who. activates a hologram which shows how Tartarus Wind attempted to kill Ratchet before he was rescued by Malfunction, Nighlock, and Sombra Minibot: I captured this feed prior to leaving with the boss to meet with the other Bots here in Botswana. The attack on Ratchet. looks at Ratchet gravely, but his comrade doesn't look back Minibot: It's in pieces but watch what happens here. then shows them the attack on Leadfoot Leadfoot: video No! I'm an Autobot! Hound: sadly Oh, that's Leadfoot. Minibot: They ripped him apart. Hound: places his helmet on his chest Savages. places his hand on the soldier's shoulders Minibot: And later, this truck comes to haul him off. FPI. Fancy Pants Industries. Defense, aerospace, government contracts. They even designed the drone I can disguise as. Rainbow Dash: So these mercenaries just hunt you down and haul you off to Fancy Pants? Rarity: Ugh! Of all the things Celestia would allow to happen without some intervention! Minibot: The company is headquartered in Manehattan. That could be where they were taken. Hound: No way to get inside without a battle. Major Malfunction: Hound's right. They've had the worst experience with our kind, so if they see us, there won't be an escape. Sombra: Spanish to: "Well what if you had some organic help?" Pinkie Pie: Yeah, what she said. What if you had our help? Rarity: We're helping them into a highly guarded city now? Nighlock: Rarity, we're all targets until we can get our life back. Optimus Prime: Autobots, I swore never to harm Equestrians. Hound: Big mistake. Major Malfunction: his neck left and right like a tiger Optimus Prime: But when me and Twilight find out who's behind this, he's going to die. Hound and Ironhide: Hoo-ahh! drive off arrive in Manehattan as we see FPI headquarters Nighlock: There's a full-on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who has a badge, they're not our allies or our friends. So we must divide and conquer. Rarity and Applejack I'm placing you two in charge of stealing food and the essentials, nothing more. Manehattan FPI headquarters is like a fortress. Me and Twilight are gonna find a way into their top secret military wing. Find something to blackmail this company, the government, and Celestia (as much as I hate to do it). But no matter the cost, we're gonna fight to get our freedom back.